A Babá
by Micaele Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen lindo,rico,viúvo,e objeto de desejo entre as mulheres.Ele é noivo de Tânia Denali,por quem ele acha que é apaixonado.  Tem uma filha Claire a que ele ama.Mas a chegada de uma babá pode mudar suas vidas...
1. A pequenina

**_Minha primeira fic _**

**_Espero que gostem..._**

**_Boa Leitura_**

**POV DE CLAIRE**

Eu sou a Claire ,tenho oito anos ,meu pai é o Edward,que eu amo moro em Nova York,meu pai trabalha na rede de hopitais do meu avô Carlisle,uma das maiores do mundo.

Meu pai é o melhor pai do mundo,ele cuidou de mim quando a minha mãe sempre diz que ela cuida de mim,de lá do céu,onde ela mora agora,e eu sei que ela me ama de onde quer que ela esteja.

-Claire venha aqui,minha bêbê-Essa é a minha tia Alice ,a melhor tia do mundo eu nunca falo isso na frente da tia Rosalie,por que ela fica chateada,e eu também gosto muito dela.

Minha tia Alice,cuida de mim, já que o papai trabalha é a minha fada é como eu gosto de chamá-la.

-Já estou indo tia-eu disse-e sai correndo pelas escadas com toda a velocidade.

-Calma,calma,você não quer cair e se machucar não é?-ela falou preucupada,e eu neguei com o dedo indicador.

-Háaaa,vôce está linda neste vestido verde de renda,ficou maravilhoso em você-ela falou com brilho nos olhos.

Esqueci de falar que a tia Alice é a estilista mais apaixonada por moda que já conheci em toda a minha muda meu closed a cada semana,e eu amo isso.

-Obrigado-agradeci alegremente,pelo elogio-mas tia pra quê você me chamou-eu falei sem entender.

Tia Alice ficou triste e começou a fui até ela preucupada e a abracei.

-Tia por está chorando?-perguntei ainda sem entender.

-A...meu...amor-ela conseguiu falar entre as lágrimas-Hoje é o dia...da...minha ...viajem-e começou a crise de dessa vez minha e dela,por que eu havia esquecido da viajem que ela vai fazer.

Ela vai viajar de férias com o tio Jasper,o marido dela,ela falou que era a segunda lua-de-mel deles,aiii que romântico.

-A tia vou sentir,tanto a sua falta-falei enquanto eu limpava suas lágrimas e ela as minhas.

-Eu também,minha bêbê-disse enquanto se recuperava,e me abraçava mais abraçadas por um tempo,até a porta se abrir.

-Nossa Alice,você é muito melodrámatica-era o papai,que estava lindo como sempre de acabado de chegar do trabalho-você só vai passar alguns meses fora,que drama.

-Nossa Edward,também vou sentir sua falta-disse irônica e foi abraçar o papai,que a abraçou de volta,e disse-Eu te amo maninha,e você vai fazer muita falta tambéás amo vocês duas demais-ele disse me puxando para um abraço coletivo,que foi muito legal.

-Ta bom-disse se tia Alice se liberando do abraço e das lágrimas-E amanhã,a nova babá chega,e eu sei que vocês vão ama-la,ela é um anjo-disse tia Alice,já toda animada.

-Se ela for tão legal quanto você tia -eu disse ainda triste-eu vou gostar muito dela,pode ter certeza.

-E você vai meu bem,ela é maravilhosa-ela disse cheia de confiança-além de ser linda-disse e olhou para o papai,que revirou os olhos.

-E a que horas ela chega?-ele perguntou despreocupado.

-Ela chega pela manhã-ela disse ja indo para a porta-E nem pense em sair,ela vai chegar cedo,já que a Claire está de férias -ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Tudo bem,estarei aqui quando ela chegar-papai disse abraçando a tia Alice.

-Tá,eu amo vocês,se cuidem-ela disse saindo da casa logo em seguida.

Eu havia esquecido também que teria uma babá,eu nunca tive uma,até por que a tia Alice ou a Tia Rosalie sempre cuidaram de mim,quando o papai não estava,então seria uma experiência nova.A tia Alice falou que ela é muito legal e que ainda é sua melhor pelo menos eu não vou ficar o tempo todo com a Tânia,a minha madrasta,ela é namorada do meu pai,**Noiva** como ela diz,já que eles vão se nunca fui ciumenta com nenhuma namorada do meu pai,mas é que a Tânia me arrepios,ela tem cara de má.Me trata maravilhosamente bem na frente do meu pai.Já quando ele não está,não vou nem comentar,até por que ela é uma bruxa.

Mas eu tenho que admitir, que eu não sou nenhuma santa,sem a presença do papai,apronto cada uma pra cima da Tâ na semana passada,que eu cortei todo o vestido dela,que ela iria usar para jantar com o papai ela tinha acabado de ficou uma fera,até correu atrás de mim a casa a tia Alice não deixou ela me pegar,até por que ela era minha cúmplice,ela também odiava a Tâ a tia Alice vai fazer uma mega falta-suspirei

-Princesa,em que está pensando?-papai perguntou,me erguendo para seus braços.

-Nada,só pensando que vou sentir muita falta da tia Alice-respondi lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Eu também princesa,mas agora vamos subir para nos preparar para o jantar,e depois dormir-assenti.

Fiz o que o papai mandou,e ele me contou uma história,para que eu dormisse,e não demorou muito pra que eu entrasse em um sono profundo.

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Minha primeira história aki no site...**

**Espero agradar**

**Cometem e me incentivem a continuar...**

**Mais Post se tiver coméntarios... **


	2. A Chegada

**Olá...**

**Boa Leitura...**

POV DE BELLA

-Bella,você vai perder o avião-gritou a minha mãe esmurrando a porta do meu quarto.

-Eu já vou,só mais cinco minutos-falei fechando os olhos de novo.

-Bella-ela disse supirando-o avião sai as 6:00 e já são 5:30-ela disse apressada.

Pulei da cama,na mesma mais que atrasada, eu ia perder o vô para o banheiro,para tomar o banho mais rápido da minha vida.

Mas também,eu era a culpada,quem mandou Bella ,quem mandou,concordar com essa maluquice da Alice,de cuidar da sobrinha bem,que ela é sua melhor amiga,e que você deve muitos favores a ela,mas cuidar de criança não é fácil.A Alice me coloca em cada uma,eu bem que deveria ter desconfiado,quando ela veio pra Phoenix,com uma história de resolver algumas coisas.

FLASH BACK ON

Estava na casa do Jacob,meu amigo,estavamos conversando sobre a faculdade,o quanto eu queria fazer Medicina,quando o meu celular Ring Ring

Olhei o identificador de chamadas,e atendi com um sorriso enorme,enquanto o Jacob me olhava sem entender,até que falei.

-Oii Allie-ela dava gritinhos de felicidade-Como você está?

-Oii Bella,amiga-disse toda animada-Eu Estou ótima,e cheia de novidades,topa me encontrar hoje?-ela perguntou ansiosa demais até.

-Como Alice,eu estou em Phoenix esqueceu e você em Nova York-isso era típico da Alice,achar que tudo era super facíl-suspirei

-Não Bella,eu não esqueci,eu também estou em Phoenix,vim resolver alguns problemas-falou ela frustada.

-Claro minha Fada-falei sorrindo muito,eu estava louca pra ver minha amiga.

Marcamos um Jantar,no meu restaurante favorito Tarbell' vesti com um vestido preto,sapatos de salto,que do modo que sou desastrada,seria capaz de tropeçar.

.com/bella_jantar_com_alice/set?.embedder=2094124&.mid=embed&id=26976554"

Cheguei ao restaurante e logo avistei-a toda linda ,em um daqueles vestidos que a deixavam igual a uma fada.

.com/vestido_da_alice_no_jantar/set?.embedder=2094124&.mid=embed&id=26976986"

A Alice é mais baixa do que eu,cabelo espigado e simplismente linda.

A abracei e começamos a conversar sobre várias coisas,ela falou que iria viajar com o Jasper,em como a carreira dela de estilista estava indo e a família.

Eu também falei sobre mim,apesar de não ter muita coisa pra contar,falei sobre a faculdade e como a minha mãe e o meu pai falando como estava estudando muito,até que ela me interrompeu,com outro assunto.

-Bella,preciso te pedir um favor -ela falou pengando a minha mão,que estava em cima da mesa,e hesitou.

-Pode falar Alice,você sabe que se eu vou te ajudar, em tudo que precisar-eu não sei mas eu achava que iria me arrepender dessa frase.

-Você sabe que eu vou viajar,e passar três meses fora do país-disse-então,eu queria que você-ela hesitou mais uma vez antes de falar-eu queria, que você fosse pra Nova York,ser babá da minha sobrinha-ela disse me olhando pelo canto do olho.

E eu parei no tempo,digerindo suas palavras,como eu iria deixar tudo,mesmo que por três meses?Não,não, eu não poderia,tinha meus próprios planos para os meses família,os totalmente impóssivel,me desligar da minha vida aqui.

-Por favor Bella,só são por três mesezinhos,passam rápido-ela falou com a voz suplicante.

-Mas Alice,eu tenho muita coisa para fazer,nesses três meses,além de ter de estudar muito-disse e ela fez uma careta.

-Bella por favor eu não confio em mas ninguém pra cuidar dela-ela disse sorrindo - só em você,além do mais você vai ganhar por isso.

-Alice você sabe,que não é pelo dinheiro-eu falei-eu não sei se posso largar tudo e ir,e eu não tenho nenhuma experiência, em cuidar de crianças-disse tentando fazer ela entender.

-A Bella,você não vai ter trabalho algum,ela é um doce de menina você vai amá-la-disse com os olhinhos brilhando de orgulho-Por mim.

A,meu,Deus como eu vou cuidar de uma criança.

FLASH BACK OFF

Eu já estava pronta,coloque uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa,com uma laço preto.

.com/bella_viajem/set?.embedder=2094124&.mid=embed&id=26978151"

Não me dei ao trabalho de me olhar,no é por que não tinha tempo,fiz um rabo de cavalo no cabelo e sai.

Cheguei ao aeroporto,em cima da hora,só deu tempo de dar um abraço nos meus pais,que me desejaram boa sorte,é eu ia precisar.O vôo foi tranquilo,dormir a viajem ao aeroporto de Nova York as 7:40, e já havia um rapaz a minha espera.

-Senhorita Isabella-perguntou um homem,só um pouco mais alto que eu,cabelos loiros e até bonitinho diga-se de passagem-Eu sou o Mike Newton,motorista da familia Cullen e vim buscá-la-apertei sua mão,e deixei que ele pegasse as minha malas,caminhei até o carro,muito bonito por uma mercedes preta.

Fizemos uma viajem de meia hora,mais ou menos,e chegamos a uma casa linda,na frente havia muros eram da cor branca,com um jardim parou o carro e eu desci,ele pegou minha malas,as levando pra dentro da casa,que por dentro era ainda mais moveis muito modernos e de contraste brancos assim como as paredes.A casa era maravilhosa.

-Isabella-chamou uma mulher,de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos,ela deveria ter uns 40 anos-Sou a Lizzie,a governanta,eu vou avisar ao doutor Cullen que você chegou-eu assenti e esperei.

-Isabella,venha comigo-caminhei com ela pelos corredores da casa,até pararmos em frente a uma porta-O senhor Cullen,está a sua espera-ela apontou para a porta a nossa frente,e saiu.

Bati na porta,e uma voz gritou um "Entre",abri a porta lentamente,e me deparei com um homem,sentado em um cadeira,atrás de uma mesa grande,ele estava de cabeça baixa,e não disse nada ,pelo visto não percebeu eu ão eu falei:

-Olá meu nome é Isabella Swan,a Alice me mandou para o emprego de babá-ele ainda olhava para baixo,analisando alguns papéis.  
E então falou comigo pela primeira vez.  
-Olá Isabella-aquela voz me tirou o ar,e ficou impossivel repirar-Eu sou Edward Cullen-e vi seu rosto e me perdir no mar que eram seus olhos.

Ele tinha o rosto mais lindo que eu já tinha visto,seus cabelos cor de bronze bagunçados,sua pele branca que parecia ser extremante seus olhos eram de um verde maravilhosamente lindo,que sem reação quando ouvi sua voz mais uma vez.

-E um prazer te conhecer,a Alice falou muito de você-ele falou se levantando e eu tive uma visão perfeita de seu corpo maravilhoso,com músculos perfeitos,de dar vontade de tocar,em cada parte de seu corpo violentamente com o pensamento.

-Igualmente,doutor Cullen-falei apertando a sua mão,e no mesmo momento que nossas peles se tocaram ,senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem e uma vontade louca de tocar seus lábios com os meus,passou por todo o meu corpo-O que estava acontecendo comigo?

-Por favor, me chame de Edward-ele disse me olhando ,com luxúria,com seus olhos percorrendo,todo o meu corpo

-tudo bem-disse me sentindo lisonjeada e ele se sentou na cadeira.E ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

-Então a Alice ,já deve ter te falado sobre tudo-ele disse acabando com o silêncio que nos cercava-a minha filha está dormindo ainda,então talvez,você queira conhecer o seu quarto e guardar as suas coisas.

-Claro- disse me aproximando da porta,com ele logo atrás de a sala,e ele chamou a me guiou até um quarto,lindo,com paredes azuis,um banheiro e um closed,ambos apressei e tomei um banho colocando uma roupa confortável,uma blusa folgada e um short.

.com/roupa_de_bella_casa/set?.embedder=2094124&.mid=embed&id=26979738"

Desci e sentei em uma das cadeiras super confortáveis da estava absorta,a beleza do irmão da já havia me dito que,o irmão dela era lindo,mas confesso que,achava que era exagero,estava completamente com meus pesamentos,não percebir que alguèm me observava da é que olhei seus olhinhos verde brilhantes.

**Pessoinhas desculpem pelos erros de português no capitulo de antes**

**Estou desesperada...Porque o capitulu estava perfeito só que quando fui editar não ficou do mesmo jeito que estava aff...**

**Bjuss as gatas que comentaram obg**

**Cometem e espero que tenham gostado...**


	3. Irresistivel

Irresistível escrita por micaele_krzv

Notas do Autor:

oiiiiii amorêssssss  
Aqui vai mais um capítulo pra vcsss  
OBG pelos Reviews.  
Leiammmmmmm

-Oi-disse enquanto olhava uma menina linda,com cabelos cor de bronze,olhos verdes e que ainda estava de pijamas e agora descia as escadas.E olhava atentamente pra mim.

-Princesa-Edward disse,com sua voz maravilhosa que me fazia cambaliar,enquato andava em direção as escadas, pegando a pequenina,naqueles braços fortes e Bella,você está ficando louca-Venha,eu quero te apresentar a sua babá-Isabella,está é a Claire,minha filha.

-Bella,pode me chamar de Bella-Disse sorrindo,para ambos-Você é uma menina muito linda,Claire.

-Obrigada,você também é linda-disse ela,com uma voz de anjo-A tia Alice,tinha razão.

-Com certeza-disse Edward sorrindo e eu corei-Bem é melhor eu ir,tenho que trabalhar-disse ele todo constrangido-Se conheçam,sei que vão se dar ,o que precisar,fale com a Lizzie.-disse e eu assenti-Eu te amo,princesa-disse ele dando um beijo de despedida,em Claire-E esteja pronta,para o jantar de hoje a noite,a Tânia também vira,Tchau pra vocês e até mais-Então sorriu e foi embora.

E eu, a eu fiquei igual a uma boba,admirando aquele sorriso perfeito,até que alguém supirou,e eu olhei a menininha sentada na cadeira,com uma expressão frustrada.

-Algum problema?-perguntei me aproximando dela.

-Não é nada,só a Tânia,odeio quando ela vem aqui-ela disse fazendo uma careta linda.

-Por que?Quem é Tânia?-falei curiosa,e ela sorriu.

-Ela é noiva do papai-Quando ela falou,uma sensação ruim passou pelo meu coração.e eu não entendi,nunca senti isso antes.-Super chata,ela acha que é a mamãe-ela disse triste.E eu sem pensar abracei-a,enquanto ela colocava sua cabeça em meu ombro.

-Ela nunca,vai poder,ocupar este lugar-disse,tentando reconfortá-la-Por que ele,vai ser e sempre será,da sua mãe,e ninguém vai mudar isso-Alice,já havia me falado,que a mãe da Claire,havia morrido quando ela nasceu.

-Então,por que-disse sorrindo imensamente pra ela,enquanto limpava as lágrimas que desciam,em seu pequeno rosto e ela sorriu-nós não vamos lá em cima,para você tomar um banho e depois tomar café da manhã,ai você me conta tudo sobre você-ela riu deliciosamente,quando eu toquei o seu nariz com o dedo indicador.

-Tudo bem -ela falou indo até a escada-eu quero que você conheça,o meu quarto-e foi me puxando,pelas escadas.

Até chegarmos,a um quarto lindo,na cor rosa,como o de uma princesa.

-Seu quarto é lindo-disse e ela sorriu-digno de uma princesa,como você.-falei e ela gargalhou.

-Obrigada,mas foi a tia Alice que decorou tudo-ela disse entrando no grande banheiro,e se dirigindo ao chuveiro.

-É,a Alice sempre teve bom gosto-disse,ajudando-a a lavar seus lindos cabelos e ela assentiu.

Ela terminou o seu banho,e eu á ajudei a se uma roupa,e ela vestiu,estavamos rindo o tempo todo,enquanto ela me contava as travessuras, que ela fazia com a Tâ alto quando ela disse,que a Alice era sua cúmplice,e que aprontar com a Tânia eram,os seus passatempos favoritos.

Estavamos na sala,com uma bandeja gigante,com o café da manhã.

Eu tenho que admitir,estava me apaixonando por essa garotinha,ela era simplismente irresistível,eu não sei como ,alguém podia não,gostar dela.

-Sabe Bella-ela disse,tomando um pouco de suco-A tia Alice, me falou que você era super legal e super linda.

-Eu tenho certeza, que ela exagerou na segunda declaraçã e a primeira,ela estava certa?-perguntei passando as mãos,pelos meus cabelos.

-Muito,para as duas opções-disse,e eu revirei os olhos e ela me olhou com desdém-eu amei você-ela disse me dando um beijo,e eu sorri,lhe retribuindo o beijo.

-Eu também,amei você-disse -você é uma menina muito especial-e ela sorriu.

Ficamos ali,por um tempo,rindo e subimos para que ela escolhece uma roupa,para ir ao jantar de hoje a noite.Já tinhamos feito uma bagunça,e ela ainda não tinha decidido nada.

-Sabe,a tia Alice,sempre tinha a roupa perfeita,para todas as ocasiões-ela disse sentando na cama.

-Tenho certeza que sim-falei sentando ao seu lado.

-Bella,você também vai jantar hoje com agente,não vai?-ela perguntou ,me olhando ,do mesmo jeito que a Alice,olhava quando queria é de família.

-E-eu ach-acho melh-melhor n-não-guaguejei-Seu pai e a Tânia podem não gostar-disse,já levantando pra arrumar a bagunça.

-A Bella,você vai sim.O combinado foi você cuidar de mim,então você vai-ela falou decidida.

-Tudo bem- disse sem resistir-mais se seu pai não gostar,a culpa é toda sua-falei fazendo bico.

-A ele não vai se importar,você vai ver-ela disse animada-Meu pai é super gente boa.

E põe bom nisso,pensei incoerente.

-Achei a roupa perfeita-falei,me livrando dos meus pensamentos cobiçosos-É lindo,combina com você-falei erguendo-o.

-É verdade é lindo-ela falou concordando-Obrigada-ela agradeceu me abraçando.

E de repente,a porta se abriu.E Claire olhou para a porta,e me abraçou mais uma mulher,entrava no quarto.

-Claire,minha pequena-falou a mulher abrindo os braços-Eu não mereço um, abraço também não?-Ela perguntou,para a Claire que me olhou assustada.

Nossa,que sensação horrivel eu tive.É,parece que assim como a Claire,eu também não ia gostar nem um pouco daquela visita.

Notas Finais do Capítulo:

Comentem pleiseeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. O Jantar

O Jantar escrita por micaele_krzv

**Notas do Autor:**

Tô a mando os coméntarios e quero agradecer a todas vcs que acompanham a minha fic...amo vcccccccssssss  
Leiammm e espero mt que ês deu trabalho...hehehehe

Eu e a Claire ainda estávamos paradas abraçadas,olhando a mulher de cabelos lisos e loiros e olhos linda.

-Então,pequena não vai me dar um abraço?-ela questionou-a com uma voz mimada,que embrulhava o estômago- Ta ,já que não vai me dar um abraço,vai pelo menos me apresentar sua amiga.-ela disse, me constrangida.

-Essa é a Bella,a minha babá- Falou Claire- Bella,essa é a Tânia- hummm..então aquela é Tânia.

-É um prazer te conhecer-eu disse sorrindo,enquanto esticava minha mão para ela,em um gesto educado.

-Oi- ela disse áspera e eu abaixei a mão- Claire você já deveria estar pronta,olha só a hora e você ainda está assim-ela falou toda brava,alterando a voz.A Claire abriu a boca para protestara,quando eu a silenciei com um olhar.

-Tudo bem Tânia ,ela estará pronta logo- disse levando a Claire para o banheiro.

-_Dona Tânia_,entendeu- ela disse me olhando e eu assenti,não queria brigar com ela- Agora arrume-se,o seu pai e os convidados estão chegando- ela falou fechando a porta.

-Bruxa- falamos ao mesmo tempo e rimos alto.

-É Bella,parece que a Tânia não gostou nada de você- ela falou gargalhando e eu dei de ombros.

-Problema é dela- disse enquanto a levava para o chuveiro-Não podemos agradar a todos,e o importante é que você gosta de mim, não ela- disse e ela sorriu assentindo.

Terminou o banho e ela se vestiu ,com o vestido lindo,que havíamos escolhido anteriormente.E após meia hora ela estava pronta.

.com/jantar_em_casa_claire/set?.embedder=2094124&.mid=embed&id=27121300"jantar em casa Claire por

-Agora é a sua vez Bella- ela disse,enquanto me empurrava para o meu quarto- Você tem que ficar linda.

-Claire você acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia,eu ir á esse jantar-disse indo para o banheiro-Eu acho melhor eu comer aqui mesmo,você já viu que a Tânia não gostou de mim,o seu pai pode reclamar...-tagarelei,até que ela foi para o meu closet.

-Não adianta insistir Bella,você vai-ela gritou do closet- Vai tomar seu banho,que eu vou pegar uns vestidos pra você.

-E como você vai arranjar vestidos em?-perguntei sorrindo pra ela.

-Você vai ver.-ela disse colocando a cabeça na porta do closet e a tirando em seguida.

Tomei um banho sai do banheiro,encontrei minha cama repleta de vestidos novos, que eu nunca havia visto.

-Onde você conseguiu tudo isso?-perguntei enquanto ela me olhava maliciosa.

-A tia Alice é estilista esqueceu?Então,por cuidar de mim,ela tem que trazer muito do seu trabalho pra cá- ela disse analisando os vestidos e eu assenti.

-Bem e o que você acha que eu devo usar?Senhorita estilista mirim -disse e ela gargalhou lindamente,enquanto me entregava um vestido azul,lindo sem alç o vestido,os sapatos.

.com/jantar_na_casa_cullen_bella/set?.embedder=2094124&.mid=embed&id=27123261"

-Nossa Bella,você está maravilhosa-ela falou ,pegando minha mão,me fazendo girar - Muito linda,o vestido ficou perfeito em você.

vamos descer,antes que a Tânia, venha aqui estressada-disse ,enquanto saiamos do quarto.

Descemos e nos deparamos com muitas pessoas,que nos que pisamos na sala,vimos a Tânia com um vestido preto,bem decotado e curto.E depois virei o rosto e encontrei aquele olhar que me deixa louca de estava com um terno preto bem elegante,que caia super bem em seu corpo me deu um sorriso torto lindo,quando viu que eu estava o olhando,que fez o meu coração parar.

-Vocês estão lindas- ele disse me olhando e eu sorri.

-Edward- falou a Tânia se aproximando- Este é um jantar de negócios meu bem,e não uma festa de divertimento para empregados- ela disse me dando um sorrisinho falso.

-Desculpe não deveria ter vindo,é que a Claire pediu,então achei que não haveria problema,mas me enganei é melhor eu subir para o meu quarto...-falei me dirigindo até as escadas,pretendendo ir apara o quarto é que ele segurou o meu braço me impedindo, e o mesmo choque que me arrepiou,quando nossas peles se tocaram pela primeira vez,me atingiu novamente.E notei que ele também sentiu.

-Não,você fica.E Tânia pare de ser inconveniente-ele disse olhando-a furioso- A Bella vai ficar e jantar conosco,entendeu.

-Mas Edward,...-ela tentou falar mas ele á interrompeu.

-Entendeu-falou com uma voz brava e ela fez uma cara feia e assentiu.

Meu coração disparou,ele me defendeu,nossa que homem fantá saiu,brava,pegando uma bebida pelo caminho.

E eu o olhei sorrindo e ele retribuiu ao meu sorrisinho presunçoso,até que meus olhos caíram em sua mão que ainda seguravam meu braç ele acompanhou o meu olhar,me soltou de imediato.

-Me desculpe por isso Bella,a Tânia as vezes passa dos limites- disse ele

-Tudo bem,não se preocupe com isso.-falei sorrindo pra ele.

Passamos um tempo apresentada pela Claire a toda a família Cullen.

-Então você é a famosa Bella- falou um homem muito bonito-Eu sou o Carlisle- ele disse enquanto apertava a minha mão- Essa é Esme minha esposa-ele apontou para a mulher baixa e muito bonita,ela me lembrava Alice.

-Olá falou muito de você- sorri e ela me abraçou.

-Bella- chamou a garota loira que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar-Como você está?

-Rosalie,eu estou bem,e você está linda como sempre- falei a abraç a conhecia desde que Alice havia levado ela em uma de suas viagens até Phoenix.

-Você também está linda-ela disse-Deixa eu te apresentar o meu está é a Bella.

-Oi Bella- ele disse me abraçando,com um aperto insuportável.

-Não...Consigo...Respirar-tentei falar para ele,ele era enorme,os braços e o resto do corpo cheio de músculos.E ele me colocou no chão.

-Opa,desculpa-falou ele com um sorrisão.E de repente nos chamaram para jantar,que já iria ser servido.

Estávamos jantando,havia várias pessoas que eu não conhecia estavam presentes,mas não me importei,nem quando a Tânia me lançava olhares de fú eu fingia que não era é que o Edward levantou da sua cadeira e falou.

-Eu tenho um anúncio para fazer,aproveitando que todos estão presentes-ele falou e continuou- Nós fechamos negócio com a nova rede de farmácias-e todos começaram a comemorar.

O jantar terminou e agora todos bebiam.Já se passaram das 22:00 horas quando todos já estavam indo embora,restando apenas a família de Edward.

-Bem,eu quero fazer outro comunicado a vocês- ele falou me lançando olhares confusos- Eu e a Tânia já marcamos a data do casamento.

E eu perdi o chão,fiquei como uma boba olhando- só tentando segurar as lágrimas.E todos menos eu,Claire e Rosalie,estavam dando os parabéns,aos o animo.

Edward olhou a Claire que ainda tomava o seu milk-shake de chocolate,parada ao meu lado.

-Então filha não vai dar um abraço no papai-ele disse sorrindo para ela.

-Claro papai -ela disse abraçando ele- parabéns- ela sussurrou.

-E eu pequena,não ganho um abraço?- ela perguntou irônica,olhando para mim e para a Rosalie.

-Claro,Tânia ela disse para nossa surpresa,se dirigindo até onde ela estava – Parabéns - E ela tropeçou,fazendo com que todo o Milk shake caísse bem na cara de Tânia ,descendo e manchando todo o vestido.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -Tânia gritou- você estragou outro vestido meu sua...sua...sua...AIIII- ela disse e saiu pela porta esperneando,enquanto nós riamos e Edward segurava a Claire com uma cara de bravo e ela ria.

-Claire Elizabeth Cullen -ele falou bravo e ela o olhou indiferente-Eu me arrependo até hoje não ter te dado uma palmadas -Ela saiu de seus braços e veio em direção a Rosalie,que á abraçou.

Ficamos ali mais alguns minutos,rindo da Tâ sentei no sofá e a Claire colocou sua cabeça em meu devo ter dormir um pouco,pois, quando abri os olhos e olhei em volta todos já haviam ido embora,e a Claire dormia como um anjo em meus braços.

-Eu já ia te acordar -disse Edward- Vou colocá-la na cama -assenti,e ele á pegou nos braços e a levou até o depois ele estava de volta.

-Bem,boa noite Edward -disse me levantando e vi tudo escuro por conta do sono,eu ia encontrar o chão ,quando um par de mãos me seguraram.

-Ops ,cuidado -disse ele,com sua voz doce,se aproximando de mim- você está bem?

-Sim - falei colando o meu corpo no dele,sentindo o seu cheiro,e o calor de seu corpo contra o meu,e ele arfou.-Você...-tentei falar,mas era tarde demais minha mente já estava deslumbrada,pela proximidade de lá encontraram os meus ,em um beijo quente e provocante.

**Notas Finais do Capítulo:**

da minha vida deixem muitos Reviews.  
Postei hj esse capítulo e só vou postar o próximo na quarta ou na quinta e se tiver bastante ?  
Deixemmm mts comentários .  
Bjssssss.  
Amo vcsssss...


End file.
